<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Long Night at the Inn by BoyMother, SerpentsOath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496041">Long Night at the Inn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyMother/pseuds/BoyMother'>BoyMother</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsOath/pseuds/SerpentsOath'>SerpentsOath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dungeons &amp; Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons &amp; Dragons - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Modification, Demon/Human Relationships, Demons, Drabble, F/M, Feminization, Implied Breeding, Love/Hate, Male reader/succubus, Other, POV Second Person, Smut, Succubus, Transformation, dubcon, girldick, male reader - Freeform, male reader bottoms, noncon, succubus has a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoyMother/pseuds/BoyMother, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentsOath/pseuds/SerpentsOath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young man finds his attention caught by a suspicious, beautiful, and dangerous woman. An encounter with her in an Inn room will change his life forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Descent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This little self indulgent story wasn't written with posting in mind so it's currently in first person. One day I'll convert it all to third but for now enjoy if it's up your alley!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You are an unassuming young baker, just living your normal life. Every evening you head over and hang out with your friends in the town at the local inn, not even always drinking, just a place of social gathering and catching up on the days gossip. There's been talk of young men going missing in the surrounding towns, and everyone's been all achitter with rumors and speculation.</p><p>You don't give it much thought, you're sensible and average. You're normal, you keep your head down. Until one night a woman from out of town arrives at the inn. She seems as human as anyone else, but she's more beautiful than anyone you've ever seen. Strong features, deep enchanting eyes, a confident waltz to her step. To your surprise, she seems to pick you out of the crowd of your friends, her gaze trained on you completely.</p><p>Youre almost surprised when she slides past you without a word to speak to the inn keeper instead. She asks for a room for just the night,  paying the innkeeper while making light conversation. She takes her key and walks past you once more, sitting close to the innkeep as you are. This time, as she passes you swear you feel the lightest trail of a sharp nail drag across the back of your neck.</p><p>Once she's gone you frown and ask your friends if they saw her touch you, but they all assure you that she didn't seem to come that close. Chalking it up to a draft or your imagination, you head home and go to bed.</p><p>That night , you dream of her, but not in the way you normally dream of beautiful women.</p><p>You dream of her cool hands encircling your neck, claiming you, making you hers.</p><p>In your dreams she changes, her skin is flushed red and her eyes are a deep lightless black.</p><p>You awake aroused and confused, gasping for breath and clawing at your neck, wondering why you can barely breathe.</p><p>You chalk it up to one bad dream and try to go about your day, but the dreams return that night, and the night after that.</p><p>In fact, for a week you're tormented by these dreams, each more salacious than the last.</p><p>Over time, you begin to enjoy the feeling of her hands around your neck, you stare into those black soulless eyes and you find yourself wanting to lose yourself in them. You still struggle against her grip but as the dreams become more physical and more real you take comfort in her iron grip and the weight of her on top of you, pinning you down.</p><p>And underneath it all is the physicality of it, her hot breath against your ear and her strong legs vice like around your body. As the dreams start, you want to fuck her, badly , but as the week goes on you find that slowly you're the one parting your legs, and you're overcome with a desire you don't understand.</p><p>These nights are torturous, her hands and teeth all over your body. Are those fangs you feel against your neck?</p><p>You always wake up alone, horny, and desperate for relief.</p><p>It gets harder and harder to shake off the dreams and go back about your daily life.</p><p>Towards the end of the week as she's pressed over top of you, exploring your body as she desires despite your ever weakening protests, you feel her hard against you, and you suddenly realize what you desire.</p><p>You wake up that morning, but she isn't gone, a fully fledged succubus is bearing down upon you.</p><p>You want to run, but you can't bring yourself to pull away, your body feels her hard dick pressed against it and wants to serve.</p><p>This doesn't make any sense, you don't know how to serve someone of her anatomy, but it seems you don't have to know.</p><p>She sits back in her fully nude and fully aroused glory, guiding your head down to her thick cock and you automatically gasp, opening your mouth to please her.</p><p>You've lost control of your body, but your mind is just present enough to listen as she strokes your hair and praises you as you choke yourself deeper and deeper.</p><p>She explains to you what a good pet you will make, and how the demons are working to expand their armies. They need good little broodmares like you to be taught to behave by people like her.</p><p>After she's done with you you'll be gifted to one of their important captains , to be used and bred as they desire.</p><p>And you want to protest, you really do, but it's getting harder and harder to think with the lack of air and the taste of her on your tongue.</p><p>Isn't it easier to just relax and fall back asleep? To turn off the worried part of your brain and let her do whatever she wants with your body? Your body certainly doesn't seem to mind, it's playing along.</p><p>You fight that urge to give in, for just a little while, but then she starts guiding your head up and down quicker and quicker , and you can barely think of anything except remembering to breathe as your traitorous body keeps your mouth attent to it's new job.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was waiting in the inn's room for rent. A cozy little place on the outskirts of a major trade city. It was a rainy city, and tonight was like most others, the occasional flash in the window,  a clap of thunder, the ceaseless drumming of rain on the roof that drowned out any sound from the waterlogged streets. It was an isolated world of its own, this room. The perfect site for her hunt. <br/>Her prey from the night was also like most others. A healthy young man, a blacksmith apprentice, if she had to guess. Tall and handsome, dull oak hair. She was not picky with prey, but she found that dark haired ones had slightly superior taste. </p>
<p>She had found him downstairs at the bar, wet and half-drunk, he was easy to convince. She'd learned how to pick the naive ones by now. He'd be up to her room any second now, and she could begin. <br/>Fortunately for him, he would not make it to the door.</p>
<p>The door opened, which was strange, she had expected the polite man to at least knock. But it was not the blacksmith. <br/>"Expecting someone else?" Came a slow, nearly husky, voice, "I'm afraid he's drunk himself to sleep, and that's probably for the best, isn't it?" The words were playfully accusatory. <br/>It was a young man who'd entered, or perhaps young woman? It was not easy to tell. His body was lithe and delicate, impossibly small around the waist and chest, long legged and graceful like a woman. Yet his hair was chopped into a crude short style like a man, possessed sharp strong features, and was noticeably breastless. <br/>Perhaps more pressing then his androgyny was his inhumanity. The boy's skin was a gentle pink, perhaps subtle enough to pass off as particularly rosy cheeked, but then his horns gave it away. They were small, little thorns poking out from his forehead, but nonetheless, horns. The intense white of his irises wasn't helping any human disguise either. <br/>And perhaps more troubling then all of this, he looked familiar. So very familiar, yet she could not place him in her memory. He stayed in the candlelight shadows just enough, as if he had anticipated this.</p>
<p>"You haven't forgotten me, have you?" he purred, a little bit of genuine emotion escaping as he did. "Well, I can't exactly blame you. I barely recognized myself. When I finally regained enough to sense to find a mirror." <br/>He stepped forward now, and his face came into focus. She remembered. The young man from that little town to the south. It was him. But of course, he had changed. His features were softer now, lips fuller, skin smoother, his hips had blossomed, his body had bent itself to her desires. She might not have recognized him as the same person, if it was not her very own work she was looking at. <br/>He was a delicate plaything, designed for breeding and pleasure. Even now, his cross-legged stance gave away his femininity. She wondered if his hair was so crudely cut to try and pass as male in this mortal plane. The thought made her smile. </p>
<p>"So you remember? Are you amused looking your work? What you've done to me? You know I can't even remember my own name. They- the ones you left me with, they call me Eve. Ironic, isn't it? Did you expect me to stay there forever? Drooling like a slut?" He spoke with the speed and ferocity of words well-practiced, and as he did he stepped closer to the bed.</p>
<p>Now in full candlelight, she could observe every little detail of her masterpiece. The delicate curve of his neck, the generous padding of his rear, the way his nipples so obviously rebelled against the confinement of his shirt. He was so much better than a blacksmith. <br/>"Did you come all this way to try and salvage your humanity, little one? Bravo for guts, I suppose. But your brains our missing, I have no intention of returning it, even if I could." </p>
<p>His heartrate leaped. "Little one" she called him. He hadn't heard her voice in a while. Not outside of his own head, at least. But he could not let it throw him. He stayed on course.</p>
<p>"I tried. I really did. I made an honest effort, but you can see how these clothes no longer suit me. I barely a man anymore!" His voice squeaked, underlining the point. <br/>"and even if my body could be dealt with..." he paused, building up the courage to admit it, "neither is my mind the same." </p>
<p>With this, crawled on the bed, approaching her on all fours, hunting the hunter. </p>
<p>"So no, I don't expect my humanity back. I've resigned myself to this. It has its pleasures, after all..." <br/>and he kissed her. He came close and kissed her. Passion and longing and feverish desire flowing from his lips to hers. <br/>"But if I am to be the way you made me, I demand to have you."</p>
<p>She could have thrown him off by now, but she let him stay. His kiss was pleasant. Clearly he had practice. <br/>"You demand *me*?" She laughed, clawed hands gripping the bedsheets in anticipation, "what right have you, incubus spawn?" </p>
<p>That did it. The floodgates were open now, and the poor boy's hands flew to her shoulders. His grip was possessive. <br/>"You left me. You left me, probably forgot about me, probably went to find a dozen more unremarkable peasant boys like I once was." His voice was thick with emotion, so many mixed together, but longing most of all. <br/>"But I didn't forget you. Your touch, your kiss, your thrusts... I remember it all. I *craved* it. The way you bent me to your will, and **Oh God** your praise for me. I'll never forget that." </p>
<p>He had moved up on his knees now, straddling her thighs, hands still gripping her shoulders too tightly, as if she might vanish should he let go. </p>
<p>"and I found you. I foouuuuuund you." He relished, "I found you and your going to be *mine* again!" and then with sudden tenderness, his hand stroked her cheek, trailing down through her fiery hair. "Please?"</p>
<p>The rest of the nights words were moaned. Their desires met and burned like hell itself, and they fucked like true demons. </p>
<p>Eve was desperate to keep his find, and he lead the passionate throes. Apparently, years of breeding had taught him a thing or too. He slammed his hips down on her shaft with forcefulness as he rode her, his burgeoning little breasts bouncing with him. He had the gall to command her. "Scratch me." He'd moaned, "Kiss me" he'd cry, gorging himself on her attention.</p>
<p>It was nearly daybreak when finally he slept. He was still kneeling, her cock in his mouth, tongue repeating it's skillful ministrations even as his consciousness faded. His body had run deplete of energy far before he'd gotten his fill. <br/>But perhaps, if he was lucky, he'd not wake alone in the morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>